ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Monster Weather
Monster Weather is the thirty-sixth episode of Ben 10. Plot The Tennysons are at a music festival that is located in Chicago. Ben sees a weatherman named Vance Vetteroy and his weather robot S.A.M. reporting nearby. Ben and Gwen run over to look at S.A.M. and they are impressed. Vetteroy reprograms S.A.M. to be able to control the weather and launches him into the sky. Clouds gather and it starts to rain. Then, lightning hits S.A.M. and he begins to malfunction. It rains harder and water gathers around SAM. Then, a water monster arrives into the concert. Ben's Sumo Slammer Digi Downloader is destroyed, which angers him, and Vetteroy reports on the monster. Ben tries to transform into Ripjaws, but he transforms into Heatblast instead and flies toward the monster. Heatblast then attacks it, but it sends him crashing to the ground. Gwen tells Heatblast to evaporate the monster and Heatblast creates a fire tornado that evaporates the monster. Heatblast reverts back into Ben and Max suspects that aliens are behind the attack. Ben asks Max to take him to a Sumo Slammer Convention, but he says no and that they are going to somewhere else. Max and Ben fight and they storm away. In a news van, Vance tries to deactivate S.A.M., but S.A.M. convinces him not to. At the festival, Gwen is impressed by it, but Ben is bitter. Max goes to the autograph booth for Shag Carpeting, which is his favorite band, and Ben and Gwen do other things. Vance programs S.A.M. and sends him into the sky. After Gwen sees S.A.M. blast off, Ben transforms into XLR8 to try and go to the Sumo Slammer Convention, but he is stopped by a band that thinks that he's a member. XLR8 is brought onstage to be their drummer and a cloud monster attacks the festival and shoots purple lightning. XLR8 saves Gwen from the lightning and Vance tries to control the monster, which is S.A.M., but he fails. XLR8 moves him out of the way and saves other festivalgoers. XLR8 chases the cloud monster, which heads into the city, and Max signals the Rust Bucket to their location and chases the monster. XLR8 attacks S.A.M., but he is hit with lightning and falls onto the Rust Bucket. XLR8 enters into the Rust Bucket and Gwen says that they need to sort it out. Max suggests that they use salt from nearby salt trucks and Vance follows the monster as well. XLR8 leaps inside the cloud monster and spins, creating a tornado and shooting S.A.M directly into the salt trucks. XLR8 falls into a lake and reverts back into Ben. Ben asks Max to take him the the Sumo Convention, but Max says no and questions why Ben was XLR8 in the first place. Max hears a radio announcement that says that the Shag Carpeting concert is still on and drives back to the festival. Vance tries to destroy S.A.M., but S.A.M. attacks him. At the festival, the Tennysons are at the Shag Carpeting concert. It starts to rain and a tornado touches down. Water blasts capture festivalgoers and trap them in a giant monster made of water, controlled by S.A.M. It blows the Tennysons away and attacks them. Ben transforms into Four Arms and attacks the monster, but it is unharmed. Gwen realizes that the monster is S.A.M. and Max says that it can be destroyed with a sound on the opposite end of the spectrum from the sound S.A.M. has been using to control the weather. Gwen and Max toss Four Arms guitars that are with the amplifier pre-programmed to use the correct frequency. Four Arms leaps inside and swims to S.A.M. Four Arms plays the guitars, but he reverts back into Ben. S.A.M. knocks Ben off, but Ben swings back on and shorts S.A.M. out. Later, Max asks Ben if he would still like to attend the Sumo Slammer convention, but Ben actually enjoys the Shag Carpeting concert and wants to stay. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Vance Vetteroy (first appearance) *Steve (first appearance) *Brad (cameo) *Shag Carpeting (first appearance) *Captain Shaw (cameo) Villains *S.A.M. Aliens Used *Heatblast (selected alien was Ripjaws) *XLR8 *Four Arms Quotes Naming and Translations Cast Trivia *This episode celebrates the two-year anniversary of the series. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes Category:Ben 10 Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Tom Pugsley Category:Episodes Written by Greg Klein Category:Episodes Directed by Sebastian Montes